Missing
by Tori657
Summary: There have been a ton of people who have just vanished from thin air! What happens when they turtles go to investigate, and stumble upon a snoppy reporter? What's happening to all these missing people? Hey sorry guys, this is DISCONTINUED for now, I'm not having that many good ideas for this one... It's not really my best story... :-/ sorry
1. Flash

**Ok, ok I know, I have so many other stories that I need to finish, but more ideas keep coming into my mind! And if your a fellow writer, you know that once there's an idea, you better put it down, or ya gonna lose it! I know I could have just waited to post this, but I can't! So I hope you guys like it!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy!**

_"Please if you have seen these people; call the number at the bottom of the screen immediately!"_

Raph rolled his eyes as he turned off the T.V.

"Great more missing people!" He said as Leo walked into the room.

"What should we do?" Asked Donnie who looked up from his computer?"

"We should investigate, let's go talk to April, She'll probably know more than us." Leo suggested.

Raph rolled his eyes and walked into the other room; he came back out pulling Mikey along by the end tails of his mask.

"Raph! No! I only had one more level! PLEASE!" Mikey pleaded.

"Stop goofing around guys! This is serious let's go!" Leo said starting for the door.

"Whatever you say, fearless." Raph said following his three brothers.

* * *

"All I know is that there are some kidnappings in the city" April said shrugging.

Leo sighed. "That's what I thought."

"Well, as long as were up here, let's go bash some heads!" Raph said making a fist and punching it into his hand.

"Count me in on some of that action!" Casey said coming in from the other room. "I've been dying to take down some Purple Dragon scum!"

"I don't think so guys, look," Leo pointed out the window, "It's raining."

"A little rain ain't gonna hurt nobody," Argued Raph.

"The sewers will flood and we won't be able to get home." Leo glared, but still was trying to stay calm.

Raph rolled his eyes, "It's not like we can't swim! Plus if it does flood we can always crash here at April's."

April's eyes widened. "Ah, no," She looked sternly at them. "I would if you guys had no other chose, but last time I let you stay here almost everything got destroyed!"

Leo folded his arms and smiled at Raph. "Fine! See ya later, Case." He said glumly, walking towards the window in defeat.

The crawled through and started heading to a near manhole cover.

Raph felt his anger rising, he never went down without a fight. Why had he let Leo win so easily?

"I'll be home in a bit, see ya guys later." Raph turned but was stopped, a hand firmly grasped Raph's shoulder. Leo.

"Raph, I'm not letting you, did you just miss the conversation we had back at April's?"

Donnie saw a fight coming and pushed Mikey in the sewer, jumping in after him.

"I won't be long." Raph grunted.

"Ha, like last time, 'I won't be long Leo, don't worry'," Leo mocked. "You were gone for thirteen hours!"

Leo's grasp tightened on Raph's shoulder and started to pull. "Let's go."

Raph shrugged him off, or tried, Leo grip only tightened. "Let go Leo!"

"I told you no!" Leo scolded. "Raph, just listen to me just this once!"

It was pouring rain now. The two brothers held each other's gaze, neither wanting to move first.

"Leo, Raph, come on let's go." Mikey's head popped up from the sewer, his smile slightly faded as he saw his two brothers.

Raph got out of Leo's grip. "Not this time." He glared at Leo, and then looked at Mikey his snarl softening. "I'll see you in a bit."

He ran and didn't look back. Leo let out a growl about to chase and tackle him down.

Don noticed this, "Leo, let it go, he needs to cool off."

Leo watched his brother climb a fire escape and then start jumping the roofs of New York. Finally he nodded then climbed into the opening.

* * *

Raph stuck his head inside April's window. "Ssspst, Case, Casey? You still here?"

Casey came out of the other room, holding his hockey stick up defensively. He put it down and sighed.

"Hey Raph, what are you doing here? I thought Leo dragged you back to the lair."

"Well actually, me and Leo-" April looked around the corner, "Uhhh, Leo said it was ok, you know if I stayed out for a little bit." Chuckled Raph. April squinted her eyes and stared at him. "Since when would Leo do something like that?" She said coming fully into the room and folding her arms.

"So Case, want to go out patrolling with me?" Raph said ignoring April's stern look

"Heck yeah!" Casey ran out of the room.

"Raph, what reall…" Casey came pounding back in the room interrupting April's sentence; his mask half on and his bag full of sporting equipment around his neck.

"Let's go!" Raph backed out of the window to let Casey crawl through.

They got to the bottom of the fire escape before April stuck her head out the window.

"Run!" Raph laughed.

"RAPHAEL! CASEY JONES! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!" April screamed

They turned a corner and slowed to a jog.

"Ok, spill it, what really happened with you and Leo?" Casey asked still laughing a little.

Raph sighed. "Just another fight I guess. He doesn't want me out of the lair, he doesn't trust me."

"Well of course he doesn't trust you!" Casey laughed "you're always sneaking out and whatever!"

Raph shook his head; this was true, he would sneak out and not come back for a long time.

"So where do you want to look first?" Casey asked pulling his mask fully over his face.

Raph didn't answer; he stared up at the rain that fell on him, squinting even now and then when water got into his eyes. A large lightning bolt streaked the sky lightening up the city. Raph squinted harder staring at a gap between to roof tops. "_I swear I had just seen… THERE! There it was again_!" Raph's eyes widened as he watched a shadow jump from one roof to the other, followed by many others.

Raph pointed up and Casey followed his gaze.

"The foot" Raph could practically see the smile Casey had under his mask as his cracked his knuckles.

"Let's see where there headed and jump 'em!" Raph said, running down the alley following the lead foot ninja.

They followed them until they started pouring into an old abandon ware house. Raph rolled his eyes, everyone seemed to have an old abandon ware house as there hideout.

"Let's go" Raph smiled cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, Raph" Casey grabbed his shoulder.

"_O great not you too!"_ Raph thought

"Look" Casey pointed out his hockey stick. Raph followed it until he gazed upon a Kraang droid.

"Kraang and Foot working together? That probably isn't good." Grumbled Raph

"Just more heads to bash, come on" Casey got ready then ran out from the shadows. "Goongala!"

Raph followed his lead and ran to the nearest foot ninjas, taking on five. He easy knocked them down and ran off for more. A Kraang boat started shooting. Raph flipped over him and landed cleanly on the other side, using a quick swipe of his foot, the droid fall and an ugly brain popped out of its chest and ran.

Raph smiled at the action. It was so much fun to kick butt. A sudden snap the flash brought him back, he whirled around, looking for whatever had caused it. Another flash, he turned, he felt like he was going in circles searching. Another flash, Raph blinked at the sudden brightness that blinded his eyes.

"Raph look out!" Casey screamed.

Something hard came crashing onto Raphael's head, and the ground came up to him very quickly.


	2. Cameras

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

Leo paced the back and forth in front of the door, _"Raph, that hothead, can't he just listen? Just once?"_

"I'm going out to get him," Leo sudden said, making his two youngest brothers jump up in surprise. "The water from the rain is getting to high down here; he won't be able to get home."

Donnie nodded. "I'll come, your right, Raph should've been home by now." Donnie wanted to get his brother home, but that wasn't the only reason he was going, he didn't want Leo and Raph to get into a fight, and have Leo come home, without Raphael.

"Hey, wait guys, I want to come," Mikey paused his video game and came rushing up to his brothers, not wanting to be left behind.

"We better hurry, let's go" Leo commanded, leading his brothers into the sewers.

* * *

"Raph, Raph, come on bud wake up" Casey shook Raphael until a loud low moan escaped his lips.

"Aw man, Casey? What happened?" Raph rubbed his head trying to remember.

"A guy got you from behind with a pipe, but don't worry, I got him." Casey said helping Raph stand.

Raph looked around "What is it?" Casey asked

"I, there was something that got me distracted, a bright flash or something."

"I saw that to, I thought it was just some guys with flashlights or,"

"Cameras" Raph cut him off.

"Cameras? Why would da Purple Dragons want a picture of us, I mean, I'm good looking and all, but still?" Casey asked smiling at himself.

"Not them, you bonehead," Raph pointed with his figure "Her."

A car started and a middle aged woman drove past them, a huge smile on her face.

Casey gawked at her, "She's from the news, pretty ain't she?" Raph's hand flys and hits Casey's head. "Ow, man what was that for!?"

"She was takin pictures of us!" Raph sneered.

"And that's a bad thing right?" Casey asked, Raph rolled his eyes, running to the nearest fire escape and climbing.

They jumped roof to roof following the blue and wait mini car, until it finally parked in front a bunch of apartments. The woman got out holding her camera as if it was her baby and didn't want anything to happen to it.

Raph snarled at her, and started climbing down the fire escape.

"Dude, what are you doin?" Casey asked running up and looking down at Raphael.

"I'm going to go get that camera, what else?"

"She can't see you though!" Casey argued

"She already has though, so what's the difference?" Raph asked poking his head around the corner of the building and watched the woman gather the rest of her stuff from the trunk or her car.

She turned and let out a small shriek as a huge turtle leaned against her apartment building twirling a Sai.

"O, good it's just you." She sighed.

Raph snarled at her "Just me? Lady, that's something you should really be worried about."

"You won't hurt me, I've watched you for some time now, you wouldn't." She smirked. "You're the red one, so ummm, you Rapheal? Right?

"It's Raphael, and what do you mean watching me for some time?" he stopped twirling his Sai and held it tight.  
Her eyes widened. "I don't need to tell you anything."  
"But I think you do, you know it's illegal to take pictures of someone without them knowing." Raph said coolly

"You're an animal though, so it doesn't count."

Raph lost his cool and snarled at her.

Casey stepped out of the alley holding his golf club. "But I'm not," Raph turned and glared at him too.

"You're the guy who is always with these freaks, ummmm, Cassie!"

Casey face palmed and slumped a little. "If you're going to be some creepy stocker you should at least get your facts straight! It's Casey!"

"Whatever," She turned her attention back to Raph, "So, Raphael, now that I have you could I do an interview?" She said calmly. Raph gawked at her, he was threatening her and she was asking for an interview.

"I don't think you get the point, Lady, I don't want the world to know about me!"

"That's a shame now isn't it? My news story will be done soon and will be aired in only a couple of weeks!" She smiled

He glared at her, holding his Sai tighter, "You getting own my nerves Lady,"

"O, and it's not Lady, its Holly." She smiled politely at him, but eyeing the Sai cautiously

Raph could practically feel the steam rising off of him, Casey noticed, "Look, um Holly, Once my buddy here gets mad, it's kinda hard to hold him back, so I would just calmly hand over the camera and we'll be on our way." Raph glared at Casey but then gave him a slight smile, the turned back to Holly and snarled.

"I can't do that," Holly said holding her camera close to her chest.

"That's it!" Raph twirled his Sai the through it. Holly screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the weapon to pierce her. It never came.

She opened her eyes slightly, to see the Sai sticking out of her chest, she gasped, but then realized it wasn't in her; it was in her camera, right in the lens.

"Bulls-eye!" Casey cheered.

Raph smiled and held his other Sai tightly, Holly, still breathing hard watched it, and then glared at him. "You owe me a new camera!"

Raph laughed, "Sorry, but no." He raised his Sai and stepped forwards. Holly closed her eyes again.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Give me one good reason!" Raph sneered

She didn't have one; she felt her color drain and panic take its place.

"I, I just… well, you can't…." She had a loss for words and stood there plead in her eyes.

Raph took another step, Holly backed up until she hit her car, and she slid down and leaned back into it. She closed her eyes and turned her eyes, waiting for death to take her.

Why had she ever thought that this would be a good idea?

_ "Go home so early, Holly?" The man asked_

_"The news cast got cancelled, I'm done for the day," She smiled but also had the look of disappointment in her eyes._

_"Well goodnight!" He called._

_"Good night, Richey, see you tomorrow." She called back and went through the double doors outside to the sidewalk._

_She waited for a taxi, none came. Holly shrugged; the walk home wasn't that far anyways._

_She walked couple of blocks before a blood curdling shriek sounded. Holly froze and looked around. It had come from a nearby alley way. She ran up to it and saw a couple of guys, with purple dragons creeping up their arms cornering a young girl, all smiling broadly. _

_"What are you doing walking out here all alone?" one smiled, making the girl shrink more into the corner and closed her eyes._

_Holly turned and pulled out her phone to call the cops, when suddenly she heard the sounds of combat, metal against metal._

_She peeped back around the corner to see men fighting against the other men. _

_The girl curled up in the corner and stared tears streaming down her cheeks. Holly squinted the men battling the gang were huge, they were amazing at fighting, each holding a weapon of their own, their eyes all glowed as the fought, they were eye popping amazing, they were green. Holly eyes widened. They were green!_

_She backed up a bit, but then the news caster side of her mind took over. Holly pulled out a camera and took a picture._

She shook her head back into reality, nothing had happened, she opened eyes and looked around, the turtle and man were gone. She sighed, maybe it had all just been a bad dream, and she hugged her camera closer to her chest. Her eyes widened. Her camera was gone.


	3. the sick bed

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy ;D**

Leo glared at the city. The rain beating down on him. _"Where are you Raph?"_

Mikey stepped up next to Leo, "Nothing, I can't find him." Mikey sighed.

"As soon as we find him I'm going to pound him!" Leo scowled.

Donnie jumped from his roof to theirs. "Any luck?" He asked.

They both shook their heads. Donnie sighed, "Oh."

There was a large chorus of laughter. The three turtles turned their heads and looked down the street.

There, walking in the rain was Casey and Raph.

Leo huffed and then started running towards his brother and his friend.

"The look on her face was priceless!" Casey laughed.

"Yeah, good thing we got it though, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I didn't!" Raph replied

"Get what?" Leo stepped out of the shadows. Casey jumped while Raph's laughs turned into snarls.

"What are you doin here?" he asked

"Get what?" Leo repeated.

"Just a camera, now go away." Raph started walking in the opposite but was stopped by his two younger brothers.

"Raph, come on, let's go home," Donnie said, eyeing the gash in Raph's head.

"Why would you need a camera?" Mikey asked

Raph sighed. "There was a reporter who had gotten some pics of us over the past week; she knew my name and everything!" He watched his brother's expressions grow horror as he explained. "But don't worry;" he held up the smashed camera, "I took care of it."

"She could have a back-up file," Donnie replied nervously.

"Maybe, but I don't think so, she seemed pretty protective over this thing." Raph replied.

Leo took the camera and looked at it. The smashed pieces were defiantly from Raph's handy work.

"I don't get how she could have spied on four ninjas for weeks, and we didn't even notice her!" Mikey whined.

"She's a reporter; she's probably a type of ninja too." Casey replied with a shrug.

"Master Splinter won't be too pleased to hear we were out ninja'd by a reporter" Leo sighed glumly.

"I don't care about any of that right now," Donnie said, they all looked at him stunned, "I just want to get Raph home."

Raph stared at him, "I don't wanna go home yet."

"Raphael, your coming home whether you come willingly or if we have to carry you." Leo glared.

Raph growled at the ground, finally defeated. He suddenly felt a surge of dizziness come onto him; he blinked and shook his head, swaying a little, until it passed.

"You ok bud?" Casey asked

"I'm fine," Raph mumbled "See ya later"

Raph followed his brothers through the sewer. They got to lair and Raph started up the stairs, not wanting to say anything.

He felt a hand clasp around his. Raph spun around and saw Donnie.

"What?" He asked

Donnie didn't say anything; he started to pull Raph to his lab.

"Donnie, what do you want? I'm sorry ok; can I just go to bed?" Raph asked pulling his hand away from Donnie's.

Don glared at him. "No you can't!" He grabbed Raph's hand and started to pull him again.

"Well then what do you want?" Raph was pushed into a chair. Donnie turned around and grabbed some disinfectant and gnaz. Raph stood up at seeing the material. "Wow, wow, wow, Donnie, what are ya doin with that?"

"Helping" Donnie pushed Raph back down into the chair and started to put disinfectant on Raph's head wound.

"OW! Donnie! Stop it! What are you doing?" Raph yelled

"You're injured, now stop moving."

"I'm not hurt!" Raph growled pushing Donnie away.

Don rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother; he started wrapping the gnaz.

"Is that really necessary?"

"YES RAPH!" Donnie yelled, "All of this is necessary because you didn't listen and went out and got hurt!"

"I told you I'm not hurt! And plus if it wasn't for me, we never would have gotten that camera!" He shot back.

Donnie cut the wrap and taped it. He led Raph to the 'sick' bed in his lab. "I want you to sleep in here for at least tonight." He said pushing Raph towards the bed.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"I want to be able to check on you." He replied

"I'm not hurt none though!" Raph growled; dizziness swept over him, Raph tried to ignore it but he started to sway; he held his head to make it stop.

Donnie carefully pushed Raph into the bed and tucked the blanket around him.

"Donnie," Raph started to sit up but was pushed back by his brother.

"Yeah Raph?" He asked re-tucking the blanket.

"I'm hurt to bad right?" He asked

"No, not that bad." The gash on Raph's head would say other whys, but that fact that it hadn't bothered Raph had surprised Donnie.

"I can still go on patrol and stuff tomorrow right?" Raph asked.

Donnie knew Leo wouldn't let him; Donnie wouldn't let him for that matter, but he needed Raph to sleep and didn't feel like arguing so he lied. "Yeah, sure."

Raph felt his eyes get heavy; Donnie started to stroke his forehead.

_"Stop it, I'm not tired, I don't need to be in the sick bed. I'm not hurt bad, you said so. Stop looking at me like that!" _Raph wanted to say all that but his mouth had become too lazy to open.

"Just go to sleep Raph," Donnie said quietly.

_"Why am I so dizzy suddenly? I was fine an hour ago!" _He thought.

The same types of thoughts were running through Donnie's head. _"He was fine, but now… maybe he lost too much blood." _Donnie watched as Raph slowly slipped into sleep.

Mikey walked in, "Why's Raph in the sick bed? Did Leo get to him?" Donnie didn't look up, he kept stroking Raph's head.

"No Mikey, he got hurt, he'll be fine though. Go to bed, ok?" Donnie said, suddenly looking up and pleading with his eyes.

"Ok, Don. Don't stay up to late." Mikey left and left Donnie alone with Raph again.

Donnie looked up at the clock. "To late for that"

**Raphs head injury was pretty bad huh? Whats going to happen? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. we got a problem

**Sorry its so short... I've been having writers block lately... so this is pretty bad ;p**

**so if your reading my other stories, that's way they haven't been updated lately either, I don't want to ruin them or anything.**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

MIKEY'S POV

"I'm tellin ya man, that's her!" Casey said pointing to a young woman. She had Blonde bouncy curls, and a very white pretty smile.

Leo nodded.

"Maybe we could just talk to her." I said; I didn't really feel like threatening her or anything.

"That's what we're going to do, but I don't think she's going to be one to talk." Leo said, still watching the woman walking down the street.

That means kidnap… and threaten…

We snuck around to the back of the building and waited. Leo unsheathed one of his swords. I eyed it carefully. Was it really necessary?

"I'll grab her." Casey volunteered. He pulled his mask over his face and snuck around the corner while I and Leo snuck back deeper into the shadows.

There was a scream and shortly after Casey came back dragging a very agitated woman.

"Where's your turtle friend? Was he too scared to come back? Or did he blow his top? Or did something happen to one of his brothers? O, O, or did he die from that huge gash on his head?" Holly asked as she was dragged into the alley.

I flinched at the last one. _"He'll be fine."_ I assured myself.

"Would you just shuddup!" Casey grumbled

Leo and I stepped out of the shadows. "We need to talk." Leo said half threatening tone and half 'we come in peace' tone.

"Everyone wants to 'talk' lately." She rolled her eyes. She looked at them, "two this time, where are the others?" She asked starting to slip into her reporter mood.

"We're asking the question here!" Casey said from behind her.

"Well you're taking a long time." She concluded

"Look, we just need you to delete any information you have about us." Leo said trying to stay calm. Thank goodness Raph wasn't here.

"I can't do that, I need that for my story."

"And we need to stay hidden and unknown to the world, so we have a problem." Leo pointed out.

She smiled "I don't have any problems, you on the other hand might."

* * *

Raph glared at Donnie as his brother checked his injury.

"Look, Raph, I'm sorry ok!" Donnie said

"Whateva," Raph replied.

_"No fighting… He just gave up? Some things wrong." _Donnie stared at Raph who was now staring at his hands.

"What's wr-" Donnie was interrupted by his phone. "Hello?"

"Donnie! We have a problem"


End file.
